Jotaro And Kakyoin do Something in a Hotel I Guess
by charadesofchagrin
Summary: I wrote this about a year ago at 3am to piss off a friend. Enjoy.


Do you think if two stand users fucked, they could have their stands fuck too? Would that make it twice as pleasurable for the users?

I imagine that it's during a beautiful evening in a nice Egyptian hotel or something, Jotaro comes to the suite that the gang is staying in and greets Kakyoin, who is the only one there at the time. Joseph and Avdol are monitoring the area for any potential stand users before they come back for the night, and Polnareff is out getting some shopping done with Iggy. Kakyoin is at a desk attempting to keep up with his education and so is studying, while Jotaro desides that he needs a shower. His shower is relaxing and really refreshes the kid, and he even ponders how cool it would be to become a marine biologist. He steps out soaked, with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair looking exactly the same. Kakyoin abandons his studies and tries to strike a conversation with his best friend. Though neither are very socially adept, so it would seem awkward to most people, but it's good enough for both of them. Both men agree that for being besties, they don't know each other that well, and wish to make a stronger bond with one another. Jotaro gets into his bed for the night, and Kakyoin feels compelled to retire for the night too. Though instead of going right to sleep, they talk about things like their school life, what they want to do with their future, and girls. Jotaro states as usual that girls are just an annoyance to him, and that he doesn't think he would care to be with one. Kakyoin tells him how that since he hasn't had any friends until he met the Crusaders, he never thought that he could ever get with a girl. Both of them have a laugh over it and comment on how silly they're being. Kakyoin's body language then shifts in mood, looking much more in distress, as if he is trying to say something. Jotaro notices the change, and respectfully waits for Kakyoin to state his mind.(edited)

After a few seconds of awkwardness, Kakyoin says to Jotaro in an almost regretful tone that maybe instead of being with a girl, he would rather be with someone like him. A few seconds of tension can be felt in the air. Kanji for "menacing" floats around Jotaro's face and shadowed out eyes (even though he isn't wearing a hat to cover them). Unexpectedly to Kakyoin, Jotaro completely agrees. He seems almost enlightened about himself after this conversation. Kakyoin is grateful that Kujo is so understanding, and on impulse, hugs him. After around a second, Kakyoin realizes his grave mistake. He forgot that this was fucking Jotaro we are talking about. Fortunately, Jotaro returns the embrace with his own. Both have realized that this is the beginning of something, and both wish for it to happen deep down.

Jotaro makes the first move, pulling Kakyoin to his front and locking lips. Kakyoin was shocked by the approach at first, but quickly got used to it. The two great friends kissed, for the first time, aside from their mother (except for Jotaro, what a disrespectful fuck) and took the oppurtunity to play with one another's hot, excited tongues. Jotaro, though awkward at first, calmly felt his tongue around Noriaki's mouth. Kakyoin was following conversely, but built up so much excitement that he instinctively rero'd the inside of Kujo's mouth.(edited) Jotaro however, doesn't mind. kakyoin's tongue goes off like a motorboat and Jotaro tasted better than any fucking cherry he could ever eat. The last time he felt this good was when he fed a baby its own shit. After around 3.5383 minutes of constant rero'ing, both close friends felt very...hot. the sensation of heat was rising. Jotaro cast his towel aside, and Kakyoin squirmed out of his pajamas to cool off. Both friends were exposed to one another and closer than ever. They knew one single thing: there was no turning back. The duo wished to be as close as possible, and nothing can be closer than this. They are going to do it. Kakyoin went underneath Jotaro, and exposed the goods to him. As there was a distinct lack of lube in the suite, Jotaro prepped to slam away. Only milliseconds before the destination was reached, Kakyoin had a most peculiar feeling. Before the colossal Kujo cock could claim Kakyoin's splash hole, he screamed out of pain and pleasure. The reason he did this wasn't out of fear or anticipation. Something else was stretching his heirophant hole and tearing his insides. A most confused and pained "Nani!?" came from the man. Jotaro's penis, undaunted and unnoticing, continued its journey into the colon of his best friend. Before he could even recuiperate, Kakyoin's pleasure and pain doubled. He was overcome with a bliss much greater than his rero'ing session. He never knew that such a pleasure could ever exist. The only thing that was on his mind aside from this feeling was what causes this. As Jotaro was continuously thrusting the Joestar family trophy, Kakyoin developed a an iota of a thought as to what it could be. He took the time to look beside Kujo. Aha! His suspicions were confirmed. Their stands...Jotaro's Star Platinum, and Kakyoin's own Heirophant Green in the same positions that their owners were. Heirophant had a pleasured amd pained expression on its expressionless face, as it was dominated by Star Platinum's Mighty Platinum Rod, who moaned ora...ora...ora... after every consecutive thrust. This event made complete sense to Kakyoin, the feeling of one stand in intercorse with the other gives the owner that feeling. And if both owners and stands were respectively fucking one another, the pleasure would be doubled for the owner.

Kakyoin wished that he could inform Jotaro about this doscovery, however both of the besties were overcome with pure euphoria. They were about to reach the ending of their bonding ritual. As Jotaro could hold it in less and less, he kept going faster, his stand did as well, intensifying in Oras, making Kakyoin feel more and more good. Finally, they had reached the point. The summit of their relationship. Neither party could hold it in anymore. Jotaro deftly pulled out with expert percision, and ejaculated thick, white ropes of cum onto Kakyoin's body. Noriaki succumbed to pure pleasure and came equally thick ropes of ivory love juice, getting it all over his hair. Simultaniously, Star Platinum percisely pulled out, roaring one last Ora! came its own stand fluid with pressure greater than a fire hose. Heirophant Green, in euphoria, let out a massive emerald splash, scattering in all places like shrapnel from a grenade. Stand juice and emeralds blew a large hole through the wall and into the city at night. Jotaro and Kakyoin sat up, and put their clothes back on. They stood up and began to pack their belongings quickly, as they knew that their position had been given away. Jotaro called Joseph and Avdol to inform that their cover was blown, and the two let him and Kakyoin carry on with packing. They planned to meet at another point in Cairo. Jotaro and Kakyoin finished packing and headed downstairs with Polnareff, still terrified of everything he has just witnessed. Iggy was indifferent.

I wrote this about a year ago for a friend when I was bored.


End file.
